La Ultima Oportunidad
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: Edward esta enamorado de Bella, pero ella se va a casar. Edward decide, el dia de su boda, decirle lo que siente por ella, y le propone irse dejando al novio. ¿Aceptara? ONE-SHOT


**ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE LOS NOMBRE, SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO**

* * *

Idiota.

Era como me sentía en estos momentos y la frase "_nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_ hacía eco en mi cabeza.

Yo, Edward Cullen, era el más estúpido de todos. Mi mejor amiga se iba a casar y yo no iba a hacer nada.

Si. Estaba enamorado de ella desde que éramos pequeños y a veces sentía y pensaba que ella también lo estaba de mí, pero al ver que no hacía nada, comenzó a estar de novia con el imbécil de Mike Newton, no había pasado ni medio año de su noviazgo cuando él le propuso matrimonio. Me llene de rabia cuando la supe, pero vi un pequeñísimo destello en los ojos de Bella en cuanto me lo dijo por lo que supuse que ella está feliz con la idea y no me quedo más que poner mi mejor cara ante una pésima noticia.

La amaba, la amo como nunca había amado a alguien, tenía que hacer algo rápido y tenía que hacerlo YA. Se casaba en menos de 10 horas. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera con tal de que Newton no la poseyera.

Saque mi teléfono celular y marque el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza. Alice. Ella era mi hermana y mi mejor confidente.

-¿Alice?- pregunte cuando contesto.

-Sí, Edward, dime- me dijo.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Por favor dime que sí, es urgente- le implore.

-Lo que sea, solo dime que es.

-Quiero robarme a Bella- le dije sin tapujos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- me pregunto molesta.

-Por favor Alice, la amo y no quiero perderla- le dije en un tono lastimoso.

-No, Edward, a eso no me refiero- me dijo-. A lo que me refiero es porque esperaste hasta el día de su boda para pensar en eso, teniendo tanto tiempo. Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes? No sé porque no intervine antes si tú la amas.

-Si lo sé Alice, y créeme cuando te digo que en estos momentos quiero darme contra la pared hasta que la perfore- le dije-. Entonces, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro, siempre lo hago, ¿no?-me dijo, y tenía razón, siempre me ayudaba.

Después de decirme su plan, que consistía en que me presentara en el cuarto donde Bella se estaba preparando para su boda, llegaría sin previo aviso, le declararía mi amor y después le pediría que se fugara conmigo, según Alice no había una cosa mas romántica y complicada a la vez que llevarse a la novia unas horas antes de su boda dejando al novio plantado. Solo que había un riesgo, un solo riesgo, al que yo le temía mucho. ¿Y si ella no quería irse conmigo? Pero tendría que intentarlo. Tenía esta última oportunidad.

Cuando termine de hablar con Alice, me di una ducha rápido y me puse mi traje negro y salí del departamento y subí al Volvo.

La recepción seria en un reconocido hotel de la cuidad, así que me dirigí hacia el hotel, cuando llegue a la recepción tuve que "deslumbrar" a la recepcionista para que me diera en número del cuarto donde se encontraba Bella.

Era el 1254. Era una suite. Supuse que la iban a usar cuando Bella y Mike… Deje de pensar en eso no quería ni imaginármelo.

Subí al ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron corrí en busca de aquella habitación.

Por fin. La habitación 1254. Toque con insistencia.

Bella fue la que abrió la puerta. Ya esta vestida de blanco, se veía hermosa.

-¿Edward?- inquirió confundida, tal vez no esperaba verme ahí.

-Bella- dije con un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No conteste su pregunta con palabras pero si con acciones.

Me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso que ella me correspondió. Di gracias al cielo que así fuera.

Comenzó como un beso tierno y lleno de amor y de dudas, de que si hacíamos bien o hacíamos mal. De pronto el beso se torno más apasionado y lleno de deseo. Con mi lengua recorrí su labio inferior dándome acceso a su hermosa boca. Solamente estábamos ella y yo.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta.

Pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Edward…yo…eso estuvo mal- dijo Bella-. Estoy a punto de casarme.

-Lo sé Bella, se que estuvo mal, pero tenía que decirte que TE AMO, que siempre te he amado, que nunca dejare de hacerlo, y fui un estúpido por no decírtelo antes, y yo…

Me callo con un beso fugaz en la boca.

-Edward, yo también te amo- dijo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-. Eres un estúpido Edward Cullen- comenzó a golpear mi pecho- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo el día de mi boda era cuando me lo tenías que decir?

-Porque fui un estúpido, Bella. Pero quiero pedirte algo, que probablemente suene muy trillado y muy de película- le dije- pero Bella ahora tu eres lo más importante de mi vida y no quiero perderte. ¿Te quieres ir conmigo?

Me miro perpleja.

-Creo que sabes de sobra mi respuesta, pero no me gustaría hacerlo eso a Mike, aunque no lo ame, no se merece esto-me contentesto. Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo.

-Que importa, Bella. Por favor vámonos, no te quiero perder- me hinque- te lo imploro- parecía un niño chiquito.

Después de un momento en que nuestros ojos no se dejaron de ver, ella soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, Edward- me dijo, sentí que el corazón me explotaría de felicidad-. De todas formas, si no lo amaba ¿Cuánto iba a durar nuestro matrimonio? ¿5 meses?

Me puse de pie y tome su cara y comencé a llenarla de besos por todos lados.

-Te amo…te amo…te amo…- dije con cada beso que le daba.

-De acuerdo, hay que darnos prisa- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Salimos corriendo del hotel y nos subimos al Volvo. Conduje como un loco por toda la ciudad, sin saber en realidad a dónde dirigirme. Lo único que importaba es que estaba con la mujer que amaba.

Tenía su mano en la mía y nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados.

-¿Edward?- me pregunto.

-Dime amor- le conteste.

-¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de decirle que no me presentare en la boda?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Alice.

**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Sin antes creía que la perfección no existía, en estos momentos pensaba todo lo contrario.

Después de aquel día, en que me robe a Bella de su boda, Bella y yo seguíamos juntos. Después de un mes en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, situado en Washington, regresamos a hablar con todos.

Bella fue con Mike a explicarle todo y no fue tan difícil como ella había supuesto. Puesto que Mike siempre supo que Bella sentía algo muy fuerte por mi y que yo por ella y que de todas formas no iba a funcionar lo suyo.

Un año después de ese suceso, Bella y yo nos casamos, fue de los mejores días de mi vida. Digo mejores porque llegaron otros, como el día en que nos enteramos en que íbamos a ser padres. Sentí una gran felicidad en mi corazón, un hijo mío y de Bella, algo hecho de nuestro amor. Otro día fue cuando llego ese ser tan amado y esperado. El pequeño William.

William, que ahora dormía sobre mi pecho, tenía dos mese de edad. Había sacado el hermoso color de ojos de Bella y el color de mi cabello. Era un niño hermoso, fuerte e muy despierto para su escasa edad.

Me encontraba en el patio de nuestra casa, recostado en una silla reclinable **(N/A: o más bien una de esas que se usan para la playa)** con William en mi pecho, dormía pacíficamente.

Llego Bella y se sentó junto a mí, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a William. Se acerco y me beso tiernamente.

-No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy- dijo cuando se separo de mi.

-Somos- la corregí-. Gracias a ti soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Te doy gracias por todo por estar conmigo, por darme un hijo maravilloso, por querer estar conmigo para siempre.

Dicho esto se acerco y me beso de nuevo.

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este otro ONE-SHOT**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews de la otra fic, la verdad no me esperaba ninguno.**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews sobre que les parecio la historia, si les gusto, si no les gusto, con gusto recivo halagos, flores, Edward´s Cullen, amenazas, acribilladas, los Vulturis, LO QUE SEA!**

**Espero que anden muy bien.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **Ѽ


End file.
